


6 months

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, GP2, M/M, love story in Motorsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon and Marcus have been dating for 6 months. Jolyon prepares a big surprise for his favorite Swedish</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 months

Jolyon and Marcus have been dating for six months now. To celebrate their anniversary, Jolyon decides to arrange a big surprise to Marcus, and he hopes Marcus will like his idea. 

“My trophy,” calls Jolyon. He smiles at his pet name for Marcus, it had started as a joke but it’s become something special now. Something for just the two of them.

“Yes baby.”

“You’re coming to dinner with me tonight, and you can’t say no!”

“Ok, let me get ready first.”

Jolyon knows that Marcus always takes ages to get ready, sometimes as long as an hour, and he doesn’t understand why because he always finds him beautiful, even more so when he is just in his ordinary clothes. 

“What are you doing? It’s over an hour that you’ve been in that bathroom!”

There’s no answer from Marcus, so Jolyon sits down to wait for him. When Marcus finally leaves the bathroom, he’s dressed in a wonderful suit.

“Can you attach my tie please darling?” 

Jolyon is staring open-mouthed, he’s never seen Marcus looking so handsome, and Marcus gives him a kiss, rousing Jolyon from his trance.

“You’re so beautiful my trophy! Of course.”

Once Marcus’ tie is on they leave the house to go to the restaurant.

Jolyon asks to the chef to hide something in the cake that Marcus chooses to eat for dessert. They have a nice meal and finally their desserts arrive.

“Ew,” Marcus says, his face twisted in disgust. 

“What’s wrong?“ Jolyon says.

"There’s something in my cake!”

“What is it?” Jolyon asks. 

“A key? Why?”

“This is my surprise for you my trophy.”

“A surprise? For me? Why?”

Jolyon knew that Marcus would forget their anniversary, he’s so forgetful that he would even forget his own birthday.

“Today it’s been six months we’re together baby,” Jolyon says.

“So, this is a key to open your heart?” Marcus jokes.

“I hope you know that you’re already in my heart!” Jolyon says.

Marcus leans over to kiss Jolyon, he doesn’t care about what the people around him might think about it, because he loves the most romantic man in the world.

“This is the key to my apartment. I want to be with you all the time! When we wake up, when we go sleep, when we eat, when we watch TV, even when we’re in the bath! Every minute I’m apart from you is a minute I’m sad,” Jolyon declares.

Marcus is so happy that he doesn’t say yes, he screams yes so that the whole restaurant hears him and starts to applaud them, even though they don’t know what he’s saying yes to.

Marcus kisses Jolyon again and after they finish their cake, they come back to their new home. Jolyon lets Marcus open the door with his key. 

“It works!” Marcus says.

“Of course my trophy! I wouldn’t do this just to tease you.”

They enter their apartment and Marcus kisses Jolyon passionately. It’s not long before they’ve fumbled their way to the bedroom and they’re standing at the end of the bed staring at each other with lustful eyes.

“I want to bottom,” Jolyon whispers.

“Ok baby.”

Marcus starts to do a little strip tease, he knows that Jolyon is excited and he takes off his shirt and his shorts. 

“I can’t wait any longer!” Jolyon says as he tears at Marcus’ boxers.

He starts to kiss Marcus and he licks his body, he knows how much Marcus loves it when he kisses his nipples. Marcus growls in pleasure and pushes Jolyon on to the bed before heading straight for the huge cock that Jolyon has. He surrounds Jolyon’s cock with his beautiful lips and while he’s sucking away, Marcus opens Jolyon with his fingers and a little bit of lube.

“Come on! Fuck me darling!” Jolyon says.

Marcus slides into Jolyon little by little and when each inch of his huge cock was in Jolyon, he hears Jolyon moan in passion. It feels so amazing that Jolyon loses all notion of time as Marcus thrusts away. Marcus is so talented that Jolyon comes without being touched. 

It’s only a few minutes later that Marcus comes inside Jolyon and he goes limp in his arms.

"That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Jolyon sighs. Marcus curls in next to him and kisses Jolyon on the back of his neck as he dozes, lots of tiny kisses pressed to every freckle on his back. 

Marcus knows that Jolyon will be upset if he lets him sleep without getting a shower. He hates waking up all sticky and sweaty.

“What are you doing?“ Jolyon asks as Marcus nudges him awake.

"You need to get a shower, otherwise you’ll regret it in the morning,” Marcus says.

“Kiss me,” Jo says and Marcus obeys. They kiss passionately, Jolyon’s talented tongue explores Marcus’ mouth and eventually he manages to lead him to the shower.

Jolyon starts to massage Marcus back and accidentally, his cock touches Marcus’ perfect ass.

“Fuck me darling, I want you,” Marcus moans. Jolyon obliges and it’s not long before he’s coming inside Marcus as he strokes Marcus’ cock for his release.

After they’ve dried off and curled in bed, they fall asleep quickly in each other’s arms, a well-earned rest after all the exercise they got today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work,This Is only my imagination


End file.
